Head-mounted devices, such as Bluetooth headsets have become popular for hands-free calling. These devices are generally small and include an integrated speaker, microphone, processor, memory, and a battery. These devices can be supported by an ear of a user. In some cases, the devices are supported by the crown of a user's head, similar to a conventional headset.